


若是星辰陨落

by key0705



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key0705/pseuds/key0705





	若是星辰陨落

针对现代的春药有两种处理方式。

一是透过使用装有解药的针筒注入血液里,大约半小时便能将药效消除並排出体外。

二则是发生性行为整整一天,药效好的春药若不使用解药会持续三天,药物会通过排汗自然蒸散。不过並不推荐使用这个做法,毕竟就算是持久力再好的Alpha也无法毫无间断的做上三天。

然而春药属于和毒品同级的违法禁药,不是什么人都可以弄到手的,在药效内不用上述的处理方式,严重者能出人命。

BTT用鞋底碾了碾脚下人的太阳穴,单手捏着另一个傢伙的脖子,皮肉不笑的将人高高举起,冷到极致的眼神犹如冰天雪地,分分钟都能冻死人。

"人呢?"

被掐脖子的那名少年在窒息的恐惧感中很快就招了,声音是痛苦的,含糊地咕哝道:"人在…呃……体、体育馆……!咳…我们、我们只是收钱做事……幕后主使不是……不是我们…啊!!!"

BTT将被他掛在半空中的人往墙上随手一扔,Alpha天生力量强大,那名Beta被这么一摔,随着惯性后脑重重磕在墙面上,直接昏死在角落。

躺在地上的Alpha以为友人招了,自己可以没事,在心底暗暗松口气时直觉脑门一疼——他被翻了个正面踩住眉心,只见脸色沉如锅底的BTT勾起一个冷笑,用缓慢的语速加重了脚下的力道,"还有呢?我不认为他只付了钱,你们就会乖乖妥协,另外加开了什么条件?"

笑得人背脊发寒,有如恶魔。

这个人究竟猜到了多少!?

地板上的少年也不敢有所隐瞒,他哆哆嗦嗦地老实交代道:"这、这个…他说事成了不只给我们双倍金额,体育馆的那个Omega…也、也任我们处置……但、但是,详情我、什么也不知——"BTT不待他说完,一脚朝人肚子上狠狠一踹,估计那人同样是个Alpha,也不会想到自己被这样仅仅一脚就从喉口尝到了血腥味儿。

把一个被下了药、一个手无缚鸡之力的Omega丟给手下的Alpha和Beta说任凭处置是什么意思?无非就是随便你们睡,出事不负责的意思,这两个傢伙也是足够愚蠢才会答应了这件事。

倒是很懂得甩锅,躲在背后耍小动作,虽然还不确定是谁,但BTT已经有些眉目,处置那个主使者便不是眼下最重要的事。

BTT快步往体育馆的方向走,一眼也没有分给两个在地上挣扎和动也不动的人,只拋下了一句:"没有下死手你们就该偷笑了。"

——因为那傢伙他不会喜欢的。

***

如果要说对BTT有什么想法,TT其实没怎么认真想过。

他知道那是自己的一部份,但那傢伙难缠、厚脸皮、爱耍流氓又整天闹腾,这些特质和自己一点儿都不像。他一门心思栽在自己的研究上,实在不想分出多余的心力去应付一个忽然出现在面前的"自己"。

遑论对方是个魔族。

所以说习惯是一件很可怕的事,当一个人潜移默化地闯入日常生活,在细枝末节的小地方处处留下自己的影子,回过神来,那些体贴、包容和温柔,全都变成了理所当然。

也或许自己在害怕,因为BTT不是个会特意收敛情感的人,面对自己时总是真心实意的,他装作看不见BTT眼里无所遁形的…某些情感,狡猾的从对方身上汲取安心和信赖。

看到BTT的脸出现在打开的体育馆大门后,首先升起的是一丝羞愧,紧接着是体内呼之欲出的灼热躁动。

"TT?还能听见我说话么?"

渐渐发散的思维叫嚣着爱慾与冲动,当TT敏锐的捕捉到BTT身上经过收敛的不知名香气,知道自己这是被春药逼得发情期提前了,自然分泌的体液导致股间一片湿滑,加上熟悉的Alpha接近……

想要被填满、被侵犯、被标记和佔有,理性幾乎可以说是没有的状态下,他非常本能地攀住BTT试着搀起他走到保健室的手臂,舔过掌心再到手指,宛若雌兽的求偶。

BTT的自制力是很出色的,但那些人不是TT,在他强势的信息素下,也不乏免疫力低的Omega直接被刺激出发情期的经验,再美好的气息摆在眼前,不是他想要的人,通通被一概无视。

可现在眼前这个人,是他知晓不会有结果也想要的。

芳醇的牛奶香灌注在空气里,就像新鲜的初乳即将从牛奶瓶中满溢而出,浓烈的甜蜜气息令BTT意识到了TT散发出这样诱惑的味道並不仅是因为春药,同时涵盖了发情的效果,不用Alpha的信息素掩藏,估计不消十分钟就会吸引学校里年轻又管不住下半身的Alpha前来。

大概是幕后主使算好了时机给他下的药,不出意外就是那几个研究小组的成员,毕竟要TT给出他那为数不多的信任,大概是交情一般同学办不来的。

滥用他的人给予的信任,BTT将人捞起搂在怀中,暗道事情结束必须好好把不要命的傢伙给收拾了,彻底消失在TT的生活圈。

"呜………"绵长的呜咽闷闷地在胸膛上轻颤,得不到满足的Omega滴滴答答落着泪水,浸湿了自己的制服衬衫,慾望薰得眼角泛红的样子很是可怜。

BTT知道自己不能再等下去了。

其实他是握有解药的,但他并没有拿出来使用,而是先关上了体育馆的大门,轻缓地用不惊动到TT的力气解开了他被汗水濡湿的上衣。

自私的仗着这份失控,让自己没有去向的心意彻底地沦陷一次。

***

未尝人事的身体被打开,这是他们第一次拥有如此亲密的肉体接触,但就像每个夜深人静的绮梦,BTT能够娴熟地在TT彷彿能吸附人的肌肤上游曳,巡梭着此刻专属于自己的领地。

饱胀起的乳晕是桃红色的,在白腻的躯体上尤为惹眼,配上勾人的奶香,简直就像刚生产完进入哺乳期的Omega,令每只雄兽都情难自禁地想要掠夺,他的大腿挤入TT并起的腿间,撩拨着对方的慾望,并收获了几声不满的哼鸣。

Omega的身体非常柔软,褪去长裤的双腿架在BTT宽阔的两肩,为了性爱准备的身体能够折出各种让两人都愉快的姿势。BTT分开了他颀长笔直的双腿,这个人即使是天生孱弱的第二性別也不懈怠,年轻的身躯肌理称匀,良好的身材勾勒的弧度优美,赏心悅目。

下方翕张的蜜穴春潮氾滥,圆润的冠头毫无阻碍地破开肛口的媚肉时,不受遮掩的呻吟伴着挺进的深度断断续续地漏出口中,BTT的手掌从肚脐的位置抚摸过紧窄的腰线,绕到TT背后替他抬高了臀部,以贴合得更为紧密。

神识仍浮在云端的TT只能感觉到酣畅淋漓的快感,自单纯的孩子迈入青春期少年后,他连自慰的次数都屈指可数,渴慾依旧是青涩的,陷入混乱的大脑想着,原来做爱的感觉可以是这么舒服的……

脸上的热度烫得他自己都快要昏厥,后穴被撑大的痠胀感并未使他满足,"再…不够……深点——唔嗯……!!",那些不想要、不可以,都在犹如岩浆般火烫的铁柱燃烧下化为灰烬,他被狠狠地被钉在身下,承接被给予的一切。

被碰触的地方擦过酥痒的细小电流,熨烫过每一寸皮肤,身上的神经都敏锐地感知着外部的刺激,黏糊糊的娇嗔夹杂难耐的间断轻喘,胸腔大幅度的起伏,没有赖以为生的氧气,若似只脱了水的鱼儿挣扎着,希望获取一丝救助。

黑暗的体育馆里只有肉体激烈的啪啪声和交合处翻涌的黏腻水声,喘息和吟叫都消失在相贴的唇瓣之中,这是他们之间第一个吻,但对BTT来说並不是,他曾在所有人陷入漫长的午夜梦回时享用到唇齿贴合的柔软,时而热情、时而缠绵,可那个人从不会给他回应。

但是现在——

BTT含着软嫩的舌尖,两人交流的语言是浮动的气息,情意似水,澎湃而至,擦过贝齿后抵着上颚慢慢深入搅动,TT张开手环住他的脑后,加深了这个让人不由自主陶醉其中的热吻。

纵使知道一切都是场不切实际的梦,它依然像他们拥有了真正的爱情。

但现实是,BTT寻找到了因为发情提前而对外人敞开的生殖腔,饱含弹性,比起前列腺更能激出TT发出轻甜的淫叫声,明明该是舒畅的享受,TT潜意识里却貌似早已对自己设下了保护,不停摇头反抗,喉间的哽咽令人分不清是快乐亦或是痛苦。

"你不要…进去……"

BTT骤然停下了动作,轻轻拨开了TT汗湿的碎发,那双眼睛在黑暗中依然明亮,折射出通风口明媚的阳光,让人联想到春天午后的清澈湖水,摇曳着波光。

梦该醒了。

BTT抽离了下身,手背掩住了那双闪着虚幻光芒的蓝眸,那些光芒太微弱,不足以撑起他对于这个人的所有渴慕,TT说不定对自己连一丁点称之为爱情的情感都没有。

BTT明白他对魔族的排斥,擅自做永久标记只会让TT彻底失去对他的信任,这双眼睛不会再对他闪耀任何光芒。

虽然微弱,他还是锺情於他的眼底星光。

若是星辰陨落——

他给TT用针管注入瞭解药,因疼痛而微弱挣扎的手臂陡然一僵,没有了动静,BTT不晓得这解药的药效如何,可他知道至少对方理智多少回笼了,才能对于自己的行为做出反应。

"……"

就在TT预备张口询问时,BTT用指腹按住了他的嘴唇,慢慢倾身靠近后颈部的腺体,把自己的气味留在他的身上。

"这样应该能暂时抑制你的发情,"BTT安抚似的舔舐着咬破的腺体,鼻息间是牛奶和一丝血味的腥甜。"出去再给你解释吧。"

***

TT得知在某位组员退出了研究小组,并在接受警方调查后退了学,心理上有些复杂。

他知道这是BTT的手笔,不知在暗中做了多少严刑逼供,据说还是亲自去自首坦承罪行,当对方私底下找TT道歉时的语气像是恨不得亲手撕了他,那些开朗外放的印象转瞬间变得支离破碎,让他感觉自己,正在面对一个陌生人,而非曾一起共患难的"朋友"。

事情缘由不过就是嫉妒心理作祟,可把事情弄得这么难看,真不是TT的本意。

但他不会责怪BTT,也不会去责怪那个人的嫉妒心理,但结果不尽如人意,也许他们没错,又也许他们都错了。

"想什么?"

BTT弯着眉眼,神情与事情发生前并无二致。

"没能做完很可惜么?"

"……闭嘴。"

TT摘下眼镜捏着鼻梁,这是他头疼发作前会有的小动作。

见状,BTT笑得更愈发深邃。

"我问你——"BTT夺过眼镜,将他眼里落入的碎光和倒映出的自己钜细靡遗的打量过一遍。

"要不要和我发展一段固定关系?"

-FIN-

好的终于来到了后记。  
它很长,不看废话可以直接看最后一句总结(×

因为是发生在去海边以前的故事,於是我把TT的情感设定多了很多不确定性,这个时期是他初尝禁果(?),还停留在不愿意、不接受被标记的抗拒心理,和我写的海滩上篇那种开始带有"妥协"意味存在的剧情是有所分別的(只是看不出来而已)(。)

进入海滩剧情时他们已经做了这——么多遍,TT在心理层面上衍生的依赖与那种"喜欢"的含量,已经足够他让BTT越来越肆意了(只是BTT没有真的越界)。

再来说到后篇,也就是正篇的部份,TT在被带进房后一次都没有说"不要标记",行为上用"欲拒还迎"来形容就很贴切,算是种默许了。可BTT心里还有疙瘩存在,魔族的身份始终是跨不过的高墙,他不敢贸然去踩TT的底线,直到对方主动开口要求标记。

这篇小番外可能会各方面都给人一种"遗憾"的感觉,他们的第一次说起来是两人都没有成功发洩的,所谓失落感大概就是这么一回事吧,情正浓时必须踩煞车的难受,想让所有人尝尝BTT的委屈(?)

我的構想是既然写"过去"的番外,那就不能甜过本篇,把隐含的压抑表现得透彻(?)一点,连繫到本篇BTT爆发的情感,应该就很能理解了。唉强调第一次的剧情,我无法让BTT使坏我很憋屈,他也很憋屈,那咱们一起憋屈……(出去

想得太多太喜欢描写感情,开车还是没能尽兴!!(活该

说起来,这样在后记各种像马后炮一样的解(辩)释(解),不晓得会不会让人混乱……哈哈我只是想表达自己瞎jb写还是有一条思路在,感情真的是深不可测……

头头是道这么多其实我也没谈过(?),人家喜欢腻歪但我就爱搞纠结狗血,一定是看清世态炎凉,18年母胎solo的醒世佳文……(才不是

全世界有对象的我FFF团式大仇杀!!!(偏题

好吧垃圾话剧情还是一大堆,连带后记的废话都跟着多了有木有……

三篇写下来私设真的很多,和山一样高!(比划)本来就不是喜欢循规蹈矩爱搞各种设定的我会不会被杀掉啊还很碎三观这叫人怎么看懂呢才入坑不到几个月无知如我正无助地瑟瑟发抖(……)

下次想用莎翁的诗或是电影台词再写几篇!!  
重操旧业好爽(死亡flag

快来找我玩R!我掏肝掏肾(?)抱病发烧依然积极码字,开车又捐精(你捐个屁)的,不来找我尬聊几句是不是说不过去啊你响爷很怂(草什么时候从自称响哥又进化成响爷要不要点脸

啊真的太长了二度开溜!三三三ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

希望我入这个坑的快乐有传达给你!  
么么哒!!(◍ ˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)


End file.
